Solo dolor
by Yankeegomera
Summary: One shot, pensamientos desde el punto de vista de Harry. Angustia y dolor.Dark/Creature/rape fic
1. Chapter 1

Dolor.

Solo dolor. Ese es mi mundo ahora. No soy lo que solía ser, ya no más. Encadenado a este trono, no soy más que su juguete, su perra.

_¿Por qué duele tanto?. _

No sé que me han hecho, o que es lo que soy ahora, pero vivo sumergido en el dolor permanentemente. Aunque prefiero que me azote o que me torture a que me toque, porque cada vez que me toca, mi piel arde con un dolor mucho peor que el de ninguna Cruciatus, y mi sangre se revuelve en mis venas.

Le gusta oírme gritar de dolor, pero me resisto tenazmente a darle ese placer. Y grito aunque mi garganta ya no emita sonido alguno, grito en silencio porque este dolor es insoportable, y me desgarra por dentro, incluso aunque no me haga daño físicamente.

Aunque el dolor también es bueno, me dice que estoy vivo, que aun respiro, pese a que me parece que me estoy ahogando, asfixiándome...abrumado por los olores que me rodean.

A veces, acurrucado en mi rincón, me despierto temblando a medianoche con la sensación de que hay algo que tengo que encontrar, que hacer, no sé que es, pero la tristeza me embarga y lloro en silencio y sin lágrimas, lloro por algo, por alguien...

La cadena que me ata lastima mi piel, me oprime y me vuelve loco, pero no puedo librarme de ella. Se ríe, tira de ella y mis ojos se hunden de nuevo en el suelo, mientras me fuerza, una vez más. Me encojo, asqueado, sintiéndome sucio, y vomito en mi rincón, hasta que en mi estomago no queda nada más.

La única gracia de la que disfruto es su avaricia. No me comparte con nadie, todos saben a lo que se arriesgan. Ellos me llevan a los baños, y aunque sus manos me tocan con lujuria, ninguno es lo bastante valiente como para intentar algo más.

Mi piel arde de fiebre, estoy cubierto de sudor pese a que hace frío esta noche y mis gemidos le han despertado. Me patea con furia, pero no me importa, ni siquiera lo noto. Alguien me saca a rastras de sus habitaciones, y me deja en el frío suelo de un baño próximo. Las heladas losas de mármol alivian mi desazón, y me tumbo sobre el vientre en ellas, agradecido, hasta que pierdo el sentido.

Unos pasos se aproximan y recobro a duras penas la consciencia.

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? _

Un aroma increíblemente dulce me llena.

_¿Cómo pude alguien oler así de bien?_

Mi vista esta nublada, pero trato de incorporarme y unas manos firmes pero suaves me ayudan a sentarme sobre mis talones.

Estas manos no queman, no me dañan, sino que me calman y me hacen sentir...humano. Mi cabeza da vueltas, pero el dolor constante de mi cuerpo parece disminuir poco a poco mientras abre los grifos y el vapor inunda el ambiente.

En silencio, me lleva hasta la ducha y esas manos blancas me lavan con delicadeza bajo la cálida cortina de agua. Suspiró y por primera vez desde que estoy aquí, mi cuerpo experimenta el deseo. Quiero regalarle a esta persona lo que él me arrebata, y miro al frente.

Su ingle está frente a mi rostro, y mi mano húmeda se posa sobre ella, notando la erección bajo las ropas. Mi corazón palpita, porque él me desea, y torpemente, desabotono su túnica. Su miembro es grande, casi tanto como el mío, rosado y envuelto en suaves rizos dorados. Lo tomo entre mis labios y lo recorro con la lengua antes de meterlo en la boca, gozando con sus gemidos y sus manos se aferran suavemente a mi pelo, acariciándome. Cuando se corre en mi boca, gritando mi nombre – _ahora_ _recuerdo cual es mi nombre _– mi cuerpo se estremece y el orgasmo me recorre a mí también.

Me ayuda a levantarme, y me obliga a alzar la cabeza, y por fin, poco a poco, mis ojos se recobran y puedo ver su rostro. Conozco muy bien esos ojos y esos labios, y me estremezco de terror, pero me sonríe y se inclina sobre mí para besarme.

Aun tengo en la boca el sabor de su semen, pero no parece importarle y cedo al beso finalmente, de nuevo envuelto en el fuego que su contacto me provoca. Sus manos juegan con mi cadena, pero apenas lo noto, y cuando el beso finalmente se rompe susurra sobre mis labios hinchados: "Eres mío". Cabeceó levemente, totalmente de acuerdo con él.

Se marcha con una sonrisa traviesa y mi cuerpo y mi mente gritan por seguirle, pero antes de que pueda hacer nada, otra persona viene a devolverme a mi rincón. La cadena duele mas que nunca, al igual que el contacto de otras manos, pero me acurruco en la oscuridad, oliendo el fantasmal rastro de su olor en mi piel y mis manos.

Él esta de nuevo en su trono, y como siempre, me encadena a sus pies. Mi dueño entra con su paso orgulloso en el salón y mis ojos se iluminan en secreto al verle. No se muy bien que ocurre, pero una furia inmensa me embarga y de repente, ya no hay cadena ni collar que me retengan. Mis manos se cierran en su garganta y la sangre brota a raudales de las heridas que mis garras dejan en su cuerpo.

Estoy casi desnudo, bañado en su sangre, jadeando, con su cuerpo destrozado a mis pies, mientras mis alas de negras plumas se ciernen sobre mi cabeza. Aúllo y los mortifagos se arrodillan aterrados cuando parto en dos su varita y una lluvia de chispas me baña.

Sus ojos de plata me miran, sonrientes y de nuevo, su olor me calma y avanzo hasta él. Me veo en los espejos de sus ojos, parezco el ángel de la muerte y sonrío ampliamente.

Acaricio su mejilla y su cabello, manchándolos de sangre, y él besa mi mano y murmura: "feliz cumpleaños".

Ahora lo entiendo, y le beso vehementemente, notando su calurosa reacción. Ya nada importa, solo nosotros y le oigo murmurar mientras me besa el cuello: "Eres mío Harry". Me río y le cojo súbitamente en brazos, sorprendiéndole, y mientras me echa los brazos al cuello exclamo con fervor, mientras estiro las alas totalmente: " No, tú eres mío Draco".

Sus ojos chispean y asiente mientras me besa de nuevo. Alzo el vuelo, y dejo atrás el pasado, mientras mi compañero ríe de júbilo, por fin entre mis brazos y murmura en mi oído: "¿Soy tuyo para siempre Harry?" " Como yo soy tuyo Draco" contesto entre risas y besos, mientras surcamos el cielo, rumbo al futuro.


	2. Chapter 2

Dolor.

Solo dolor. Ese es su mundo ahora. Harry no es lo que solía ser, ya no más. Voldemort ha jugado a ser Dios con él. Encadenado a este trono, no es más que su juguete, su perra. Y el objeto de mi mas profundo deseo.

_¿Por qué duele tanto ver como le toca ?. _

No sé cuando acabará esto, pero vivo escondido entre las sombras, espiándoles continuamente en la distancia. Tal vez lo que he hecho no sea suficiente, pero espero que mi pequeña traición de sus frutos, aunque le pierda para siempre. No soporto verle con ese bastardo, porque cada vez que le toca, mi alma arde con un dolor mucho peor que el de ninguna Cruciatus, y mi sangre se revuelve en mis venas.

Le gusta oírle gritar de dolor, pero Harry se resiste tenazmente a darle ese placer. Y yo grito por él, encerrado en mi cuarto a solas, grito en silencio porque esta lenta tortura es insoportable, y me desgarra el alma por dentro, la impotencia y la desesperación me atenazan cada vez más.

Y aunque lo odie, ese dolor es bueno, me mantiene alerta, luchando y abriéndome camino hacia mi objetivo.

A veces, tumbado en mi cama, me despierto a medianoche con la sensación de que voy a perderlo, de que no voy a lograrlo nunca. La tristeza me embarga y lloro, en silencio y sin lágrimas, lloro por el, por mí...

La cadena que le ata lastima su piel, le oprime y le veo tirar de ella, revolverse como loco, pero no puede librarse de ella. Ese monstruo se ríe, tira de ella y mis ojos se hunden de nuevo en el suelo, mientras le veo maltratarle una vez más, arrastrándole hacia su lecho, una vez más. Me revuelvo, asqueado, sintiéndome lleno de ira y de dolor y de nuevo me oculto en mi rincón, esperando.

La única gracia de la que disfrutamos ambos es su avaricia. No le comparte con nadie, todos saben a lo que se arriesgan. Ellos le llevan a los baños, y aunque le manosean con lujuria, ninguno es lo bastante valiente como para intentar algo más.

Esta es por fin la noche que aguardaba. Escondido en un oscuro rincón, veo como uno de los mortífagos le saca a rastras de sus habitaciones, y le abandona en el frío suelo de un baño próximo.

Cuando los pasos se alejan, aguardo uno rato para estar seguro y entro a buscarle. Mi presencia le alerta y le veo recobrar la conciencia.

_¿Será posible que pueda sacarle de aquí? _

La visión de su cuerpo desnudo me sacude el alma, pero avanzo hacia él.

_¿Cómo puede ser tan hermoso, aun roto y maltratado? ¿Nadie ve cuan perfecto es?_

Le ayudo con gentileza a sentarse en el suelo, mientras todo su cuerpo tiembla febril.

Le acaricio, sin poder evitarlo, lo he deseado tanto… que casi pierdo la noción del tiempo. Abro los grifos para preparar el baño y le veo, aturdido, los ojos fijos en el suelo como le ha enseñado… mientras las nubes de vapor inundan el ambiente.

En silencio, le llevo con cuidado hasta la ducha y le lavo con delicadeza bajo la cálida cortina de agua mientras permanece sentado. Suspira suavemente y por primera vez desde que estoy aquí, siento esperanzas. Quiero adorarle y amarle, y mi sangre se agolpa en mi cara cuando alza el rostro del suelo y mira al frente.

Su rostro está frente a mi ingle, y su mano húmeda se posa sobre ella, notando la incipiente erección bajo mis ropas. Mi corazón palpita, desbocado, mientras torpemente, desabotona mi túnica. Mira mi mimbro y me estremezco interiormente, el Lord nunca ha conseguido ni con las peores torturas que Harry hiciera esto para él. Lo toma entre sus labios y juega con su lengua antes de metérselo en la boca. Gimo entrecortadamente y mis manos se aferran suavemente a su pelo, acariciándole. Cuando me corro en su boca, gritando su nombre – _"Oh Merlín,_ _nunca pensé que mis sueños se hicieran realidad. Estoy soñando y no quiero despertar nunca más!" _– le veo estremecerse y alcanzar el orgasmo conmigo.

Aun jadeante, le ayudo a levantarse, y le obligo a alzar la cabeza, con dulzura, deseando ver sus hermosos ojos verdes, nublados y brillantes por el sexo. Me reconoce y veo asomar la sombra del terror, pero le sonrío, extasiado y me inclino sobre el para besarle.

Noto en su boca el sabor levemente amargo de mi propio semen, pero no importa, y cuando cede al beso finalmente, siento que todo ha valido la pena. Mis manos alteran su cadena, pero él apenas lo nota, entregado a mí, y cuando el beso finalmente se rompe susurro sobre sus labios hinchados: "Eres mío". Cabecea levemente, aceptandome, y mi felicidad es completa.

Me marcho con una sonrisa traviesa y mi cuerpo y mi mente gritan por quedarse, pero antes de que pueda arrepentirme, otra mortifago viene a devolverle a su lugar. Los celos duelen mas que nunca, al igual que la idea de otras manos en su piel, pero me acuesto en mi cama, recordando una y otra vez cada momento de esa noche, la primera, tal vez la última si algo sale mal.

Voldemort esta de nuevo en su trono, y como siempre, le encadena a sus pies. Yo soy ahora su dueño y entro con ese orgullo en el salón y mis ojos se iluminan en secreto al verle dedicarme una intensa mirada de esmeralda. El Lord me acusa de haberle tocado y me río en su cara, la suerte esta echada para los dos. Cuando la varita se alza para atacarme, la cadena y el collar estallan. Mi amado se transforma por primera vez y sus garras cercenan la odiada garganta de un solo tajo, segando su vida. Su furia es tal que despedaza a su torturador mientras mi varita contiene a los mortífagos.

Esta casi desnudo, bañado en la sangre de su enemigo, jadeando, con su cuerpo destrozado a sus pies, mientras sus alas de negras plumas se ciernen sobre su cabeza. Aúlla y los mortifagos se arrodillan aterrados cuando parte en dos su varita y una lluvia de chispas le baña.

Sus ojos de esmeralda me encuentran, y su rabia se calma. Sonriente, avanza hacia mí. Se mira en los espejos de plata de mis ojos, parece el ángel de la muerte, y sonrío ampliamente, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Acaricia mi mejilla y mi cabello, manchándolos de sangre, y beso su mano y murmurando: "feliz cumpleaños".

Ha valido la pena, mi pequeño sabotaje de la poción ha dado resultado, los mejores y ya nada puede separarnos. Su rostro se llena de comprensión y me besa vehementemente,, despertando una calurosa reacción. Ya nada importa, solo nosotros y murmuro mientras me besa el cuello: "Eres mío Harry". Se ríe y me coje súbitamente en brazos, sorprendiéndome, y mientras le echo los brazos al cuello exclama con fervor, mientras estira las alas totalmente: " No, tú eres mío Draco".

Mis ojos chispean y asiento mientras le beso de nuevo. Alza el vuelo, y dejamos atrás el pasado, mientras ríó de júbilo, por fin entre sus brazos y murmuro en su oído: "¿Soy tuyo para siempre Harry?" " Como yo soy tuyo Draco" contesta entre risas y besos, mientras surcamos el cielo, rumbo al futuro.


End file.
